


Takeda is The Best Boyfriend

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, omg first time writing non yaoi, very nervous posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda sees his girlfriend is tired from working all day and arguing with her dad.</p>
<p>Luckily he knows just how to make her relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeda is The Best Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Once again another awesome tumblr request from an annon!
> 
> if anyone wants to request their own fic, message me at what-does-the-foxy-say.tumblr.com

SLAM

Takeda jolts awake from his spot on Jacqui’s couch. He decided to surprise his girlfriend by coming over to her place and making her lunch for when she got back from helping her dad with fixing their tractor.

By the sound of her slamming the door and how late she was coming home, she got into another argument with Jax.

“I swear to god, why can’t he treat me like an adult for once?!” she grumbled to herself, not noticing Takeda standing in her living room as she pulls off her sweat soaked shirt, ready to take a shower and forget about this whole day.

“as much as I am liking the view, that frown doesn’t suit you”

Jacqui jumped in surprise and turned to see Takeda smiling lightly as he walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek, not minding the sweat that covered her from spending hours working on the tractor with her dad.

Jacqui couldn’t help but smile and rest her head on his shoulder, sighing lightly as she thought about what made her upset.

“Dad was just being overprotective again and was going off about he thinks I should have stayed in a shared apartment with Cassie instead of living on my own”

Takeda rubbed her back lightly and shook his head.

“It’s not his fault, with our reputation of attracting trouble he’s bound to worry about an attack while you’re alone”

She had to laugh as she pulls away to kiss his cheek and continues to walk to the bathroom.

“now don’t you start, I was at least nice enough to be in the same apartment complex as Jin so its not like I’m the only one here”

He raised an eyebrow at her and leaned against the bathroom doorframe as he watched her, his eyes slowly running up and down her body.

Even when she’s sweaty and angry he can’t help but find her very attractive.

“if I remember correctly, Jin lives with his mercenary boyfriend who you still have a problem with”

“I really don’t like him!”

Takeda could practically hear Erron’s voice saying he really doesn’t care as he pulls his shirt off while she steps into the shower.

“so you say everytime you see him”

Takeda pulls off his pants and boxers and steps into the shower behind her, placing his hands on her hips as he kisses her neck. Jacqui hums softly and tilts her head to the side as she grabs a bar of soap.

“not that I’m minding the attention but what’s the occasion?”

“just thought you could use some help relaxing” he mumbles into her ear as he takes the soap from her and massages her back and shoulders.

She couldn’t help but moan as she relaxes under his touch and leans back against him.

“I swear to god Takeda you are the best boyfriend ever”

He laughs and kisses her neck, placing the soap to the side and moving his hands to massage her breasts.

“and this is all without me reading your mind” he says and nips her neck, lightly pinching her nipples and making her moan.

“I might have to call bullshit on that” she turns around and kisses him, one of her hands moving down to stroke his slowly hardening cock.

He moans into the kiss, pulling her closer as he lifts her up and wraps her legs around his hips. He turns off the shower and carries her to her bed and lays her down.

She breaks the kiss and looks up at her with a small smirk.

“you know you’re gonna be changing my sheets later”

He just chuckles and kisses down her chest and to her hips.

“It’ll be worth it” he said as he spreads her legs and slowly runs his tongue over her slit, making her moan softly.

He closes his eyes and continues to lick her as her moans get louder. He moves to lick her clit as he slips a finger inside her.

“ah Takeda” she moans as she lightly grips her sheets, his light and teasing touches were driving her crazy.

He pulls away to look down at her, slipping another finger inside her and thrusting lightly.

“yes?”

She looks up at him with half lidded eyes and pants hard, he always loved to see her like this because he was the only one who gets to see this side of her.

“Takeda please” 

He smiles and leans down to kiss her as he pulls his fingers out.

“as you wish” he said as her slowly entered her, both of them moaning as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a minute to let her adjust he started to slowly thrust his hips, making her moan louder.

“f-faster, please”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and thrust faster, his other hand moving to her hand and intertwining their fingers as he holds her close.

“oh god Jacqui you feel so good” he moaned against her neck and thrusts harder as he can feel her tremble under him, knowing she was close.

She grips his hand hard as she cums, moaning loudly as he cums with her.

He slowly pulled out of her and moved so he was laying next to her and pulls her closer to him, her head resting on his chest.

“shit….i forgot to tell you I made lunch…” he suddenly said, remembering the reason he was at her apartment in the first place.

That statement made Jacqui laugh and lift her hear to give him a kiss.

“lunch later, cuddles now” she said and lays her head back down and cuddles him.

Takeda grins and cuddles her close to him.

“yes ma'am”


End file.
